Oracle
by Silver Fox6
Summary: The story of a senshi without emotions. She is the creator and destroyer of all senshi. She is Oracle
1. Default Chapter

Prologue:

  
  
  
  


"Please you can't be serious." Silver tears tickled out of the golden and silver clad senshi's eyes.

  
  


"Sailor Aurora, you were influenced by chaos. You failed in your responsibilities of being a senshi. You let the people of your planet die. You do not deserve your abilities." A young looking women, with long auburn hair stood in front of Aurora. She was wearing a long white silk dress and her auburn hair surrounded the back of it. Her eyes were a black with milky coating making her seem blind. She was surrounded by a sort of black aura.

  
  


"It wasn't my fault. I couldn't-" Aurora was cut off by the woman's hand.

  
  


"I have heard enough. I have made my decision." the woman was surrounded by a heavenly light and a black urn was placed in her hands, she opened the lid and a black abyss laid within it. "You will live but, without you senshi abilities. You will be reborn into a normal civilian life, and the powers for the senshi of the planet Auror, will be given to somebody more worthy."

  
  


Sailor Aurora' star seed, a sailor crystal emerged from her body and disappeared into the abyss. Her body began to fade, her tears still shining in the dim moonlight. Out of the abyss a small star seed floated out, the star seed of an ordinary person. It entered into the fading senshi, who's fuku was now gone and was barely noticeable. The star seed disappeared with her.

  
  


"My work is done here. Now to test Phoenix."

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but the made-up characters I use are mine. Please do not take them.


	2. Oracle's arrival

  
  


A woman in a black dress landed in a forest gracefully, a golden like aura surrounded her. 'Phoenix has been taken care of. my next duty was to test the senshi of the eagle.' She mentally told herself.

  
  


Noise could be heard not far from where she stood, and two children poked around a tree, "Someone new?" They smiled. They soon were running in the direction they had come from. The woman took this as a sign and let the dress fade and appeared in normal clothing. Black pants and a white button up top. Her long auburn hair fell loosely over her shoulders and her milky black eyes, turned a dulled blackish grey.

  
  


The woman began walking where the children had run off, after a few moments a small village appeared in view, as well as the children returning with another person.

  
  


"There she is," One pointed out for what could now be seen was a young man. "We told you."

  
  


"Stay her," He put his hand out to prevent the child from going any further and walked up the woman.

  
  


"Who are you?" he asked critically. "Where did you come from?"

  
  


The woman smiled, a discomforting smile, "My name is Suki Cho and I was wondering if you had a place I could stay for a little while."

  
  


"We don't like foreigners here."

  
  


"That's too bad." Suki continued walking forward. "I'll find somewhere to stay with or without your help."

  
  


The man looked at her, as she walked away, "It's not me. It's the others, they never welcomed others. I could help you out if you want."

  
  


Suki glanced back at him and paused, before continuing, "I just want a place to stay."

  
  


The man ran to catch up with her, "The name's Dorian Chike by the way. There isn't really any places to stay here but I can set you something up at my house, if you don't mind."

  
  


"This village is close to the main city, where the palace is right?" She asked.

  
  


"Yeah, it is. Why do you want to know?"

  
  


Suki remained silent and continued walking. As they passed the children Dorian told them to go home.

  
  


****

  
  


Dorian and Suki were now inside his small shack like house. It was one floor, kitchen, living room, bedroom, bathroom and a few closets. Dorian was making up a bed on the couch, while Suki was checking out the area around her.

  
  


"I'll sleep on the couch. You can take my bed. I don't mind." Dorian smiled, pointing to a door down the hall.

  
  


"Thank you," She said solemnly as she walked down the tiny hall and walked inside, closing the door immediately after her. "Please leave me alone for the next little while." She called through the door.

  
  


A light covered her body and a long elegant black dress covered her body. Her eyes returning to there milky black. She suddenly disappeared from the room, appearing on a hillside , north of the village, on the path to the great palace.

  
  



	3. Battle of Strength

  
  
  
  


"Milady," A servant was bowing his head, a greying, chubby man, in a butler like suit. "What do you suppose we do now?"

  
  


"The youmas shouldn't be attacking anymore but, I still worry. There leader only fled, he may come back with reinforcements." A woman answered, flicking a white strip of hair from her face. 

  
  


Her was white only in the front, the rest was a rich chestnut colour. She had chestnut coloured eyes as well. She was very pretty and looked very short and stood quite tall. "Give me time to think about it."

  
  


"Yes, Queen Adeline," The servant bowed once more the, left down the hall.

  
  


Adeline, the woman, continued walking until she got to a door, she slid it open to reveal a sanctuary full of birds. She walked into it, closing the door behind her. "What am I going to do?" She asked to the bird that was coset to the door, a beautiful bald eagle. She grabbed a small bag from beside her, which contained dried up fruits. She unlocked it's cage and the bird walked out.

  
  


"I just don't know what to do. I don't my people getting hurt. If he comes back..." She sighed as she trailed off. She was now feeding the bird, who was talking the food graciously.

  
  
  
  


****

  
  


Suki was now staring at the palace, "So this is where you live." She smiled, pleased with herself.. She detached a charm from a bracelet she was wearing. It began to glow and turned into a staff.

  
  


The staff was stood just below eye level, in proportion to Suki. It was completely made of Diamond and held a large pearl on the top, clutched within the Diamond, that curled upon it like claws "I'll test your strength, first." 

  
  


The pearl began to glow and 2 kittens appeared, one was black with little white paws, the other was back with white paws. The began to change, the appearance changing to that of a human, but stopping before they could become it. The now stood like human felines, standing on 2 feets, with hands, but were still covered in fur, had there feline faces and tails.

  
  


"You know what to do," Suki said, her voice monotone.

  
  


"Yes Master Oracle. We know." The felines purred in unison.

  
  


2 lights appeared in there hands, the white cat now had a black sword in her hand and the black cat had a white one. 

  
  


"Now go!" Oracle said, in a hurried manner.

  
  


*** 

  
  


"Kittie Blaster!" The felines shouted in unison as the placed there swords together, creating a swirl of black and white light. The light crashed into the side of the palace, causing a bit of it to crumble to the ground.

  
  


***

  
  


"My Queen, My Queen!" A servant burst into the bird sanctuary, where Adeline was. "There is an attack on the kingdom."

  
  


"Please put my bird's back. I'll deal with this problem." Adeline said solemnly. "I guess he came back sooner then expected."

  
  


"Yes, milady. I pray things aren't as bad as they look." The servant said as he started putting the birds back.

  
  


Adeline ran out of the room, "Powers of the stars, Grant me the powers of the eagle!" 

  
  


A blinding light enveloped her, as it slowly diminished it revealed her a familiar senshi fuku, a brown skirt, with matching collar with white striped and knee high bows. Her bows were black. The white bodice was cut off mid drift with tight shiny black material underneath it.

  
  


***

  
  


"This is soo.." the white giggled.

"Much fun." The black finished in the same manner.

  
  


"Kittie.." they started, but were broken of by the appearance of Sailor Aquila.

  
  


"Leave my city alone or be destroyed." She spoke gravely. She raised her hands into the air. "Holy Winds."

  
  


The wind in the area picked up and began in the direction of the felines. They screamed in pain, as they felt sharp needle like things piercing into there skin. They couldn't dodge it, because they couldn't see it.

  
  


"Kittie Blasters!" The shouted again, putting there swords together. This time the beam hit Aquila. She was cut off guard not expecting them to attack during hers. 

  
  


She flew backwards a distance, but managed to land on her feet, "Some tough kitties.." 

  
  


She held her hand forward once again and a white light appeared, "Wing attack!" She shouted, as the white light turned into an apparition of an eagle. It flew forwards, its wings outstretched.

  
  


"I think she forgot," The white cat mused.

"But cats like the taste of birdies." The black one hissed.

  
  


"Kitten chaos.!" a black apparition of a cat appeared and began battling in mid-flight with the eagle. 

  
  


"Now's my chance," Aquila smirked. "Noble Talon of the birds!" 

  
  


A wooden bow appeared with an arrow and she launched it forward, the sounds of millions of birds could be heard in the air, as the arrow soared through the air, finding its mark in the black cat.

  
  


"Sister!" The white screamed, as she watched the black cat began disintegrating. "You'll pay."

  
  


The eagle won against the cat, without the power of the black cat, it had no chance.

  
  


Aquila leaped forward, taking her whip from the side, and wrapping it around the white cats stomach, binding her hands. She had a mischievous smirk on her face.

  
  


The white cat looked up in time to see the white eagle fly towards her.

  
  


The whips end was now being ravelled back in, and placed at Aquila's side. "What was that? They were strong."

  
  


****

  
  


Oracle watched in her pearl staff, "She has great power! We will se more 2morrow."

  
  


The black and white cats appeared beside Oracle, "Did we do well?" They asked in unison.

  
  


"You served me well. I have gathered a lot of information." She smiled but, it lacked the emotion a smile should have. "Now return home."

  
  


The faded into a black and white light and disappeared within her pearl. 

  
  



	4. Night on the town

"Hey Suki!" Dorian opened the door to where, the young woman was sleeping. "I thought I would take you out today. Show you around the city and all."  
  
Suki looked over the covers, which she had pulled tightly over her chin, "I don't see why you need to burst in here unannounced to do this though."  
  
Dorian blushed a bright red, "Umm...yeah...sorry, I'm not used to girls being in my house."  
  
Suki nodded, "Besides I don't need a travel tour from you. I can't find things on my own. Thank you very much. Now leave my room at once."  
  
Dorian closed the door, "You could show some hospitality." He moaned. "It is my room, I'm letting you use."  
  
She had been here for 4 days now and hadn't left the house much, or even helped out. She had been a thorn on Dorian's side and he was getting sick of it. He just wanted to help her but, she seemed to have her own agenda.  
  
He was startled, when a few moments later, she came out of the room, fully dressed in a form fitting black dress, her auburn hair layed loose.  
  
"Fine, show me around!' She muttered. "Maybe we can get something to eat on the way."  
  
Dorian smiled, "Finally, you're warming up."  
  
Suki walked right past him, purposely letting her shoulder knock into his.  
  
"Or maybe not?" He quickened his pace to catch up with her, and together they left his place.  
  
*****  
  
Suki felt the fabric of a dress that hung on one of the many shops that lined the dirt street. The owner had disappeared within the shop as Dorian and Suki approached but, Suki could see him peering through the windows every so often.  
  
"They don't trust me," she mused, seemingly happy at the very thought.  
  
"They don't trust many. We've been recently attacked. Sailor Aquila luckily got rid of them but, the people here haven't been the same since." Dorian sighed. "It's rather sad, people here used to be happy and cheerful but, things seem so dull now, everyone is afraid the attackers will return."  
  
"Well, maybe this Sailor didn't do her job properly then?" Suki now had the dress up against her, a beautiful silk golden dress, that flowed down to the ankles with slits up the side.  
  
"Nobody here blames Aquila. She did the best she could. They truly love Aquila, it's just that nothing like this has happened, since Princess Adeline's Great Grandmother. They have a ight to be scared." Dorian looked at the dress Suki was holding up, "It would look nice on you."  
  
Suki replaced the dress, onto its respective hanger, "I thought senshi are suppose to make sure peace remains on this land, and make sure the people always feel safe, it sure doesn't seem that way."  
  
Suki began walking forward again to the next shop, the street they went on was the main street, a palce where shops were set up, and people could walk down and get anthing they want. It looked like it used to be a lively place, but that was long gone. Nobody was on the street and Suki had come to the conclusion it was because of her.  
  
"I don't think a senshi has the ability to force people to feel good about everything. It's human nature to be scared."  
  
"Of me?"  
  
"Well, we haven't had visitors since they attack. For all they know, your a spy for the enemy, your going to attack us. What are they suppose to believe?"  
  
"But your not scared of me. Why don't you feel that way?"  
  
"Who said I didn't? I'm still deciding on you. No reason to kill an innocent."  
  
Suki smiled, "Now that's something I understand. What's this? I've never seen in before." She held up a vine like plant, with small black and white buds.  
  
"It's a Leoth. Native and only found on this planet." Dorian smiled. "Pretty isn't it?"  
  
"Beautiful." She spun the pot around examining it.  
  
"They say to buy one when you have a dilemma, it'll help you see the right path. The black represents the bad path, the white represents the good path."  
  
"Sometimes the bad path is better," She smirked., putting the plant back down. "Sometimes, you need to go against what you know is right, for the greater cause."  
  
"Sometimes the greater cause isn't always worth it. Everytime you take the bad path, a part of your soul is destroyed."  
  
"I guess I have none then," She mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What?" Dorian looked over at Suki. "You alright?"  
  
He never got a chance to try and get an answer from Suki, an older woman came down the street calling Dorians' name. She was a black haired, which was greying, she cover it though ina a peice of fine cloth, tied under the chin. She was quite plomp, but her breats that sagged made, her stomach seem miniscule. She was wearing a flowery dress which hideous red shoes, but her face was what made her look good. Still quite pudgy, but she had twinkling chestnut coloured eyes, and naturally rosey cheeks, and a beautiful smile that seemed permantly imprinted on her face. She seemed so happy and just by looking at her, you felt good.  
  
"Oh, Dorian," She smiled even more, as she got his attention.  
  
"Hello, Miss Rose," he siled back at the woman.  
  
"Oh and who is this beautiful lady. I'd always knew you'd get a looker like her." She stared at Suki, who moved back, looking quite irritated.  
  
"Her name's Suki Cho, she's new here. I'm sure you knew that." Miss. Roses' attention was back to Dorian, Suki was quite relieved.  
  
"Oh, so she's the new girl here, eerybody has been talking bout how dreadful it is, but really, somebody new. It'll do this town some good and of course, you winning your heart. You've always been a sweetheart."  
  
"Me and her," Dorian blushed, and paused for a moment, but instantly started again at a grunt from Suki, who had went back to looking at the sidewalk shop, ignoring the bubbly old lady. "We aren't together Miss.Rose. I'm just showing her around while she's here, that's all."  
  
"You can't fool me, Mr.Chike. Come by for tea or dinner or something one day. It would be great to talk to you sometime."  
  
Dorian looked over at uki, there was no way, Miss. Rose would believe him. He couldn't seem to find Suki though. "Excuse me, Miss Rose."  
  
He moved past her in a hurried speed hearing her saying, "So I'll see you by my house later."  
  
"SUKI!" He called, trying to find the girl.  
  
"Right here!" She poked her head out of a shop door. "It was rather boring with that woman, although she's a lot more personable than others here."  
  
"That's Miss.Rose for you, enough optimism for everybody in this place, also most stubborn, once she gets something in her head, there's not much you can do."  
  
"I see," Suki had tooken to some crystal figures of Sailor Aquila. "Interesting craftsmanship, model not that great."  
  
"People really do love her around her. " He said, this words sounded a bit more sad, than when they spoke abiut Aquila before. "Did you know that Miss.Rose lost her husband the last battle?"  
  
Suki looked up, for the first time, met eyes with Dorian. They seemed sad to her. "I see."  
  
"A lot of people lost friends and family. The troops weren't enough to fight them off, and one senshi, it was a hard battle." Dorian broke the eye contact.  
  
"Why did you allow me to stay with you?"  
  
"There was no way any of the bed and breakfast palces her would allow you to stay. People became bitter after the war. I guess I felt bad."  
  
"You lost someone, didn't you?"  
  
Dorian looked at Suki a moment, purposely avoided the peircing gaze she was giving him. "Yeah....maybe we should head back." 


End file.
